


colored pictures

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coloring, Cuddling, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffuary, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Coloring books aren't just for kids.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: fluffuary [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	colored pictures

"Knock knock," Virgil says, poking his head round the door. A listless "come in" floats through the air, and he frowns, seeing the motionless figure of his boyfriend sprawled across his rumpled sheets, half on and half off.

"You okay?" Virgil asks, coming all the way in and shutting the door. Remus opens his eyes and looks at him, then shrugs, lopsided.

"Dunno," Remus says. "Hey, do you think I could stand close enough to a train that it chopped all my toes off?"

"I'd rather you didn't, babe," Virgil says, scrunching his nose as he huddles further in his hoodie and plops down on his designated beanbag chair. It is purple and has several superfluous plaid patches sewn into it. It just appeared one day. Remus didn't say anything about it, so Virgil left it at a muttered "thanks" and pretended not to notice the delight in Remus's eyes.

Of course now, Remus looks anything but excited. His makeup is smeared, making it look like he has two impressive black eyes, and he keeps bending his fingers back, so far that Virgil can't help but wince, waiting for the sound of the bone cracking.

"I'm not fit for polite company," Remus announces to the room, giggling afterward. It has a crazed echo to it, one that darkens the corners and makes Virgil's skin crawl. He ignores it.

"Good thing I'm not polite company then," Virgil says. "Unless uh, you really want me to leave." His throat tightens at the thought. He doesn't like leaving Remus when he's like this.

"No," Remus answers, and Virgil's shoulders sag in relief. "No, I don't want you to leave. Please don't." He sits up, clutching at the sleeve of Virgil's hoodie. This close, Virgil can peer into Remus's bloodshot eyes and smell the deodorant on his breath.

"I won't leave," Virgil promises. "Can I help?"

"Distract me," Remus says, pulling at the frills of his sleeves. "If I jumped in a lake and held my breath, how long do you think it would take for me to drown? A long time?"

"I don't know," Virgil hedges. "Do you wanna watch a movie? You seemed to like watching _Frozen_ that one time..."

"Not enough," Remus says, jittering in place. Virgil thinks for a moment, before coming to an idea. Maybe Remus would hate it or think it was childish, but hell, he's seen the adult version. Remus was bound to like some of them.

"What about coloring?" Virgil asks. "There are lots of coloring books for adults, that have swear words and shit like that."

"Okay," Remus agrees, amiably enough. Virgil conjures up two coloring books and two boxes of crayons (rationalizing the use of crayons as something a little more tangible than a colored pencil or marker).

"Scoot over," he tells Remus. Remus willingly makes room on the bed and Virgil hops up, lying on his stomach and opening his coloring book to an ornate display of flowers that spell out 'fuck.'

"I'm gonna fill mine with intestines," Remus says happily, a few moments later. Virgil can't help but smile.

"I can't wait to see the full picture," he says, letting Remus hook one foot over Virgil's and tug him closer. "Bet it'll be great."

"And then I'll show my brother," Remus says, and cackles.. "Wanna bet if he'll faint?"

"He's dramatic, but I don't know that he's _that_ dramatic," Virgil says dryly. "And you aren't showing it to Patton."

"You're no fun, Virge," Remus complains, but Virgil can see the amusement glittering in his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll just show it to Roman."

"And me," Virgil reminds him. "I wanna see it first." Remus lunges forward and kisses Virgil's cheek before he can react.

"Duh," Remus says, and sticks out his tongue.


End file.
